1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light detecting apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known light detecting apparatus wherein an output of a light receiving element is connected through a coupling capacitor to an amplifier circuit (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2-263123). In the light detecting apparatus described in the foregoing Laid-open No. 2-263123, the impedance can be made smaller on the light receiving element side and the equivalent input noise level can be reduced, so as to improve C/N ratios.